Elevated levels of blood cholesterol and blood lipids are conditions which are believed related to the onset of arteriosclerosis. Thus, compounds capable of reducing the levels of these blood constituents are recognized as potentially useful anti-arteriosclerotic agents.
The compounds of the present invention are useful as anti-arteriosclerotic agents and are capable of elevating the high density lipoprotein fraction of cholesterol (HDL-cholesterol), which effect is known to lower the risk factor of coronary heart disease (Gordon, T. et al., High Density Lipoprotein as a Protective Factor Against Coronary Heart Disease, May 1977, The American Journal of Medicine, Vol. 62, pp. 707-714). Certain compounds of the invention also are able to reduce the low density lipoprotein fraction of cholesterol (LDL-cholesterol), thus further reducing the risk factor of coronary heart disease.